


Water Weight

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Bloating, Breast Expansion, Gen, Growth, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Ruby and Neo try out a new bloating method. Unfortunately, Ruby didn't follow all of the instructions.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Water Weight

“Aww, Weiss, I’m so jealous of you!” Ruby whined as she hugged her partner, who was sporting a sour look and was very much not returning the hug, instead having her arms very tightly folded.

“Ugh, trust me, you’re not missing out on anything,” Weiss complained. “I’ll probably have to spend most of my time dealing with Yang and whatever drunken foolery that she gets up to and tries to drag me into.”

“But it sounds fun! Stupid me not being 20 yet,” Ruby grumbled, before eventually releasing Weiss from the hug. That was when Yang and Blake stepped out of the bathroom, their makeup all done and looking ready to party.

“C’mon Weiss, you’re finally old enough now to do it legally, so it’s time for you to party like you’ve never partied before!” Yang cheered, bringing Weiss in for a somewhat smothering hug. No one else could see the face Weiss was making after Yang buried her in her cleavage, but a perceptive eye could see Weiss going ever so slightly red.

“And don’t worry about Yang, I’ll make sure she behaves,” Blake reassured, the grin on her face the result of Yang’s infectious enthusiasm. Yang took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at Blake, before turning back to her sister.

“Sorry we couldn’t take ya, Ruby, but hey, you’ve got the dorm to yourself for the weekend. You should be able to have some fun,” Yang hinted to Ruby, shooting her a wink that Blake and Weiss luckily couldn’t see. Ruby did her best to keep her cool, but she did secretly like the far from wholesome idea Yang put in her head. With that, the three older girls were off, and Ruby was all on her own. Thank goodness for that, she thought, as the idea Yang put in her head was helping to build up some pesky pent up tension she had.

Ruby hopped into the bathroom, figuring that a shower would probably be able to help her out. Turning on the shower and leaving it for a bit to warm up, Ruby stripped out of her winter pyjamas, leaving her nude in front of the shower. She took a moment to check herself out in the mirror, something she used to avoid. However, since her growth spurt at Beacon, she found herself fonder of mirrors, or at least fonder of what she saw in them. The main feature she enjoyed seeing in the mirror were her blossoming breasts. Aside from her older sister, Ruby had outgrown the rest of Beacon, as far as she could tell, and she loved it. She cupped her breasts in her hands, savouring the noticeable weight of them. Running her hands over them, she let out a shaky breath as her hands ran over her now erect nipples, sending a pleasurable shiver up and down Ruby’s spine. She let her breasts drop, watching as they bounced a bit, before settling. Then, she moved onto the other feature that had grown dramatically, her brilliant behind, her perfectly perky posterior. The brilliant balance of muscle and fat that Ruby was sporting back there had pushed her beyond even Blake’s famous ‘Bella-booty’. There were days when Ruby considered switching out her combat skirt for some figure-flaunting shorts and her breast binding top for something that let her chest out more. Those days were usually followed by seeing someone being an unbelievable pervert, which reinforced Ruby’s decision to keep all of this a secret, to hide it behind binding tops and her poofy combat skirt. Of course, she would still be more than happy to show it off to those she wanted to be especially intimate with. Just thinking about it got her all hot and steamy, just in time for the shower to get just as hot and steamy. She gave herself a little spank, watching for a moment as it jiggled, before hopping into the shower.

One thorough and relaxing shower later, Ruby dried herself off and got back into her pyjamas. With that out of the way, Ruby stepped out of the bathroom and very quickly realised that she had nothing to do. She grabbed her Scroll and headphones and flopped down onto the rug in the middle of the room. She put some rock on nice and loud and waited for an idea to kill some time to come to mind.

After a while, the slightly ajar window quietly opened. In through it snuck a very bottom heavy young woman with pink, brown and white hair. Despite her extra weight and potentially noisy heels, Neo Politan slipped into the room without a sound. The effort probably wasn't necessary, as Ruby had her music loud and her eyes closed. Neo figured that she probably had the run of the room if she wanted it, but she didn't want that, she wanted Ruby. Gingerly, Neo stepped over toward Ruby, putting one foot on either side of her. Then, she lowered herself until her beyond plump posterior was mere inches away from Ruby's pelvis. Once she was in position, Neo paused, before dropping onto Ruby. The sudden weight startled Ruby, making her eyes shoot wide open. When she saw that it was Neo, Ruby relaxed, taking her headphones off.

"Hello to you too," Ruby purred as she rested her hands on Neo's extra wide hips. "Looks like you've still got some extra junk in your trunk from your day with Penny," Ruby teased, giving Neo a little smack on the well-padded butt, making it jiggle like jelly. “I mean, I know you told me you got chunky, but I didn’t realise how big you got!” Neo just gave Ruby a playfully grumpy pout in response, with a hint of a blush betraying her true feelings. "Hey, don’t worry, I like what I’m seeing,” Ruby kept flirting, reaching up to rub Neo’s belly, which was spilling over the waist of her pants and down onto Ruby. “So, other than having some fun with that cutie patootie Penny, what have you been up to?" Neo fished her Scroll out of her pocket to type out her side of the conversation.

A few hours of conversing later, Neo scooched off of Ruby and brought out a pair of fairly large soda bottles and a couple of weird looking mints from seemingly nowhere. Ruby could immediately tell what Neo was suggesting. 

"Someday I'll figure out how you can do that," Ruby commented. Neo tapped out a quick response.

'I'll never tell,' Neo's message teased as Neo winked and stuck out her tongue.

"So, what's up with the mints?" Ruby asked. This response took a fair bit longer for Neo to type out.

'They're actually tablets that they use in Vacuo to stop water from evaporating. They'll replenish any water that they're in,' Neo's message explained.

"Are they edible like mints?" Ruby asked. Neo nodded. "Huh, weird. Why’s that?" Neo shrugged at that question. She never put much thought into it, she realized and very quickly stopped being worried about. Truth be told, Ruby wasn't particularly concerned about the answer to that question either. All she knew was that this was going to be very fun. The pair each took a bottle, cracked the tops and chugged. For Neo, it was going down smooth and easy, filling her stomach very nicely. Meanwhile, Ruby was having to stop to let out little burps almost constantly. The pair’s stomachs jutted out just a teensy bit from all the liquid and bubbles, with Neo’s being slightly larger as she managed to keep the bubbles in, while burpy Ruby couldn’t manage it as well as Neo could. Then, the girls took the tablets and swallowed them whole. The tablets tasted more like cough medicine than the minty freshness that they were expecting, but it wasn’t bad enough for either of them to complain too much about it. Besides, the pair were far more interested in the tablets’ effects on them. Those effects kicked in quickly, making their bellies swell a fair bit before their very eyes as they filled with liquid and bubbles. Their bellies rounded out smoothly, with Neo’s stretching against her bodysuit and making her glad that she ditched her belt after bulking up after her encounter with Penny, while Ruby’s pushed against the buttons of her pyjama top, pulling at the buttons and letting her pale belly peek through the gaps. Wanting to avoid a potential disaster, Ruby went ahead and undid the lower buttons of her top, letting her belly be free while keeping herself decent. She was tempted to undo more, but decided against it in the end. After all, she could save that for later if she and Neo were in the mood for it.

When the girls’ bellies stopped growing after a few minutes, they were both about the size of basketballs. It was certainly a respectable size, but Ruby still frowned at it.

“Aw, c’mon, why’d it stop growing?” Ruby complained. Neo grabbed her scroll and tapped out her response.

‘It only doubles the amount of liquid it’s put in, I think. We can try more in an hour or so when it dissolves,’ Neo’s message read.

“Ugh, that’s lame,” Ruby groaned, “I’m gonna go drink more now.” With her super speed, she dashed over to the dorm room mini fridge and grabbed another big bottle of soda before Neo could even think about trying to do something about it. She opened it in one quick movement and chugged the whole thing in one go. It clearly wasn’t an easy task, as Ruby was fighting the urge to burp the whole time. Meanwhile, Neo could only sit, looking horrified as she watched Ruby’s belly bloat up even more. Ruby rubbed circles on her bare, bloating belly as it slowly but steadily grew, letting out moans muffled by the bottle her lips were locked around. The taut ball of a belly quickly outgrew Neo’s, and by the time Ruby was done chugging, it was nearly twice the size it was before she went for the second bottle. Ruby let out a long, rumbling belch as she finished off the last of her second soda bottle, before just tossing it aside as she was panting heavily.

“Oof, really pushing my limits there. So, when’s it gonna start doubling that?” Ruby asked, cool and confident as she patted her belly, each impact making a dull thud and every movement bringing quiet sloshing with it. Neo’s eyes went wide with panic as she quickly tapped out a message. Instead of handing this one to Ruby, she just set the text to speech system to read it out for her.

“Ruby, that tablet will keep doubling the liquid in your stomach until it dissolves. That is why we are meant to take it after finishing our drinks,” the artificial woman’s voice stated, its tone definitely not getting Neo’s concerns across quite as well as her worried face did. Fortunately, that concern did get through to Ruby, who was starting to get a little scared as she clutched her full belly.

“Neo? What’s going to happen to me?” Ruby asked, her voice trembling with fear. Her bloated stomach began to rumble and gurgle. It was almost deafening for Ruby, the roaring gurgle telling her that she had a long night ahead of her.

As Ruby’s belly continued to gurgle, Ruby began to burp more and more, louder and louder as the tablet kept working and working. Neo dove for cover behind one of the desk chairs as Ruby started to grow again. Suddenly, Ruby’s belly began to swell again, and rather rapidly. It was much faster than it had been growing before, and it was becoming massive and heavy very quickly. So quickly, in fact, that it pulled Ruby off balance and sent her tumbling to the ground before she could even react or figure out a plan to deal with this bloating. All she could do was lay there and keep burping as more carbonation happened in her stomach. It was about the size of a beach ball when it did pause, if only briefly, making Ruby very glad that her pyjama pants had an elastic waistband. After that brief pause, the swelling feeling began to move away from her belly and down to her rear and her legs. Her pants grew tighter by the second, and they were approaching their limit within only a minute. There were a series of tears along the seams as her pants were unable to contain her growing body. The fabric over the rear split as her rear tore through it and the large, smooth domes that were her butt cheeks jutted out a very long way. Her hips also widened out plenty, in order to accommodate such impressive legs and such a bountiful behind. Needless to say, Ruby wasn’t going to be able to wear this pair of pyjama pants again. On the bright side, whether it was Ruby getting used to the extra weight of her heavy, sloshy belly or whether her larger legs were stronger now than they were before, Ruby was now able to stand. It took a moment for her to rise to her feet, and she didn’t feel particularly steady just yet, but it beat being stuck on the ground. Following on from that, the swelling feeling moved up, past her belly, making her breasts begin to grow too. Compared to the rest of her body, her breasts barely grew, but compared to any person that wasn’t in such a situation they were getting so much bigger. They grew large enough to push the buttons of her pyjama top to their limits, not quite large enough to finish the job but probably tight enough that a sufficiently deep breath or big enough stretch would deal that final blow. Still, they were larger than her sister’s, and probably anyone else in Beacon, for that matter, so that was one more little bright spot to all of this, even if it was hardly how Ruby wanted to achieve that great accomplishment. After all of that, the swelling feeling moved out to Ruby’s arms. Ruby cringed, anticipating what was about to happen. Ruby was right, as at that point it seemed almost certain that her arms would fill out in some way. Unfortunately, that meant that her growing arms would be filling out to match the rest of her body better. Quickly, they grew to be larger than the average person’s thighs, then larger than just about anyone else’s thighs. They were nowhere near as large as her own thighs, but that was definitely more because of just how massive her thighs were, as her arms were getting very, very large. The sleeves of her pyjama top creaked as they tried to contain her growing arms. Unfortunately, no matter how hard her top tried, it was not long before her arms were tearing through the seams of her pyjama top sleeves, ruining yet another garment as they became exposed. Ruby stared in surprise at her newly expanded arms, her hand slowly reaching for one of her biceps. As she touched it, she was surprised by how soft it was, but sinking her fingers in a little further, she found a slight firmness to it. Once her arms were done growing, Ruby felt the swelling stop all over.

“Neo? I... I think I’m done,” Ruby said, cautious of the possibility that she was wrong. As if the world had a sense of dramatic timing to it, as soon as Ruby finished talking, she felt her whole body gurgle as she began again to burp and burp and burp some more. It was, to be completely frank, a very weird experience and not one Ruby was particularly keen to repeat. However, she did not have very much time to worried about it feeling weird, as that swelling feeling returned, and it was all over her. Her whole body was growing, with only her head staying the same size. Her body was filling out even more all over, her rear and thighs completely destroying what little was left of her pyjama pants, revealing that Ruby had been going commando, while her breasts went up a couple more cup sizes, growing larger than Ruby’s head and popping open her shirt, sending the buttons flying and bouncing all around the room. All of a sudden Neo was very glad that she had a chair to protect her from the high speed projectile buttons. All of that made Ruby totally ignore her growing arms turning her pyjama top into a vest by totally tearing the seams of the sleeves, making them hang uselessly at Ruby’s side. Adding on to all of that, Ruby felt herself growing taller, her arms, legs and torso lengthening in a way that was still proportional, but was still making Ruby far, far taller than she was. She wasn’t sure how much taller she had gotten, but by the end of it, she was tall enough to see the top of her and Yang’s bunks, and she felt like she was tall enough to touch the roof if she really tried. This change in height was very unexpected, and it threw Ruby for a moment. That, along with her rapidly changing size in general made her go all wobbly again, making her stumble into Yang’s bunk, knocking it off of the books that kept it up. Entirely on instinct, Ruby reached out to catch the falling bed, before carefully putting it back in place. When Ruby’s conscious thought caught up with her instincts, she realised just how light the bed felt. That told her that her larger arms were almost certainly far stronger than her original smaller arms, which also told her that her being able to stand now was her thicker legs being stronger too. Ruby wanted to explain what was happening to her to Neo. She wanted to gush with excitement about how strong she suddenly felt, she wanted to brag about her mind-bogglingly massive mammaries, her thunderous thick thighs, her amazingly ample ass and her supremely stuffed stomach. However, whenever she tried to talk, she just kept burping over and over again, making talking impossible at worst, and incredibly stilted and hard to understand at best.

Eventually, luckily, her growth came to a stop before she had to worry about getting too big for the room. Although, looking around she was able to see that she was too big for a lot of things. Her clothes were the obvious starting point, considering the tattered remains of her pyjamas that barely clung to her and covered far too little to be considered decent. Then, there were the beds, which Ruby noticed after catching Yang’s and noticing that it looked a touch shorter than she now was and would probably leave her dangling her feet off the end, not to mention the very distinct possibility that she might have approached, and possibly passed, the weight limit for the ropes holding her bunk up. The door out of the dorm room was another issue she could see. She was pretty certain that she would need to duck under the door frame if she wanted to leave, and she would probably need to carefully finesse her way out of the room if she didn’t want to wedge herself in the doorway and embarrass herself further. Of course, all of these very practical concerns were nothing compared to the idea of how the others would react to her looking like this. To perhaps put it lightly, this was a big change to suddenly deal with. She was, all of a sudden, the biggest person in her team, in her year and quite possibly in Beacon Academy as a whole. All of that made Ruby quietly hope that all of this was only temporary, even if she thought she looked super hot. Unfortunately, all of this reality flooded in all at once, really taking all of the fun out of all of this.

Carefully, Ruby sat down between the bunks, leaning against the bookcase by the window. All of a sudden, she felt so cramped in this room, and so she tried to make herself as small as possible, curling in on herself. That was when Neo came out from her hiding spot and sidled up next to the extra-large Ruby.

“Oh, sorry Neo, I kinda forgot you were here,” Ruby sheepishly admitted as she tugged on her pyjama shirt in a vain attempt at covering at least her perky nipples.

‘In my line of work, that’s a compliment,’ Neo joked in a message, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Heh, yeah, good point,” Ruby half heartedly agreed. “But, uh, yeah, I guess it’s stopped this time, for real. I guess the tablet finally dissolved. Thank goodness for that.” Out of that, Neo could figure out what Ruby wasn’t saying, what she wanted to say. Neo climbed up onto Ruby’s massively thick legs, and then clambered onto her belly. It was very different from scaling a building or something like that, with everything feeling so soft and squishy and being part of a person that giggled. “Neo, that tickles,” Ruby snickered. Once Neo was in position, she leant in towards the embarrassed girl’s head, which was almost looking comically small compared to the rest of Ruby’s body. Neo puckered up and gave Ruby a soft, gentle kiss on the cheek. Ruby’s cheeks took on a dusting of blush from that as a smile spread across her face. “Thanks Neo. That really made me feel better.”

‘Why don’t we just ScrollFlicks and chill? Not in the horny way though. You probably want a distraction, don’t you?’ Neo suggested through a message on her scroll. Ruby put one of her prodigious, pillowy arms around Neo and snuggled her in nice and close, enough for the now much smaller girl to sink in to Ruby’s soft body.

“I’d really appreciate that,” Ruby said softly. Neo nestled into the crook of Ruby’s neck, using her plumped up chest to rest her arms on as she pulled up a movie on her Scroll. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t all so bad after all, Ruby thought to herself, although getting back to her normal size would be nice, sooner rather than later. After all, she only had the dorm to herself for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by disturbed-yui over on DeviantArt. I really hope I got the idea of just how gosh darn big Ruby gets in this fic across, because, yeah, she is meant to get very, very big.


End file.
